Entre Cobras e Leões
by Ella Granger Potter
Summary: e se potters, malfoys, weasleys,blacks e lupins vivessem juntos em hogwarts? entre nessa aventuara cheia de romançe e comédia.
1. Chapter 1

**Entre Cobras e Leões**

PERSONAGENS

ALVO SEVERO POTTER: Sonserino , segundo filho de Gina e Harry Potter,cabelos morenos,olhos verdes,músculos bem definidos, conhecido por ser o "engraçado" e tem um jeito infantil e protetor. É muito ciumento quando se fala de sua irmã primas e amigas, e tem uma quedinha por Gabriela Black.

JAMES SIRIUS POTTER: Grifinório, filho de Gina e Harry Potter,cabelos morenos,olhos azuis e músculos bem definidos, é conhecido por ser "bonitão" e muito desejado pelas as garotas, e é muito ciumento. Ele não entende direito seus sentimentos, por isso se mete em muitas confusões amorosas, primeiro ele acha que esta apaixonado por Rose Weasley mas não percebe que o seu verdadeiro amor esta mais próximo do que ele imaginava.

ROSE WEASLEY:Sonserina,segunda filha de Hermione e Rony Weasley, cabelos muito vermelhos e olhos verdes, ela, e mais suas duas melhores amigas formam o trio "gostosura" , apelido dado pelos meninos de hogwarts. Ela é leal, muito bonita e amiga e CDF. Ela sempre teve uma quedinha por seu primo James mas se apaixonou por Scorpius Malfoy. Agora esta perdida entre dois amores... no que será que isso vai daar? [N/A: uuui suspeense! Tan tan tan taaan]

FRED WEASLEY II:Grifinório, Filho de Hermione e Rony Weasley, irmã de Rose, cabelos castanhos e olhos amendoados, ele puxou mais a sua mãe , diferente de Rose. Amigo de James e Justin. Fred tem um jeito criança e é muito divertido e também ciumento quando o assunto é sua irmã. Sua grande paixão é a musica. E ele não é comprometido, ele diz que namoro é perda de tempo. Será que ele irá mudar de opinião?

JUSTIN LUPIN: Grifinório, segundo filho de Tonks e Remo Lupin,cabelos castanhos claro e olhos da mesma cor,muito parecido com seu pai quando era jovem. Amigo de James e Fred. Ele é muito tímido e não gosta de se meter em confusão, mas com os amigos que tem é impossível não se meter. É muito tímido para falar isso mais ele é apaixonado por Franciele Black e é muito ciumento em relação a ela. O que será que vai acontecer quando ele tomar coragem pra se declarar? [N/A: outro momento suspense tcham tcham tcham tchaaam]

SCORPIUS MALFOY: Sonserino, filho de Draco e Astória Malfoy, cabelo loiro bronze e olhos azuis, a cópia de Draco Malfoy (em aparência). Melhor amigo de Alvo. Conquistador e muito desejado entre as meninas pelo o seu jeito tímido e romântico e ao mesmo tempo lindo. É muito ciumento quando o assunto é suas amigas. E é apaixonado por Rose Weasley e esta decidido a conquista-la. No que será que isso vai dar?[N/A: ein?ein? mó pressão]

FRANCIELE BLACK:Sonserina, filha de Marlene e Sirius Black, pele morena, cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos da mesma cor, muito parecida com seu pai Sirius, só a pele que é de sua mãe,e é dona de um corpo sua irmã gêmea como melhor amiga e Rose també é gêmea de Gabriela Black as duas são gêmeas fraternas (ou seja, NÃO são idênticas) elas fazem parte do trio "gostusura" e aprontam muito juntas. Franciele é docê, calma muito atraente o que faz muitos garotos "cair em cima dela", mas ela só tem olhos para um, Justin Lupin. E ai no que isso vai dar?

GABRIELA BLACK: sonserina, filha de Marlene e Sirius Black e gêmea de muito branca, cabelos castanhos vermelhados e olhos azuis esverdeados, é uma mistura de Sirius com Marlene e a pele é a mesma de seu pai, e como Franciele, Gabriela é dona de um corpo eusculturalmente escultural [N/A: acabei de inventa issu hahah].Ela é gentil e doce mas muito bipolar, se irrira muito fácil ( Sirius diz que ela puxou isso da sua mãe)e também não é muito piedosa, sabe usar muito bem sua beleza quando quer, Por esse seu jeito doce ao mesmo tempo agrecivo (não vulgar) os garotos a desejam ela cansou de ficar por ''ficar'', quer viver um amor de verdade. Ela não admite mais é apaixonada por James Potter, mas quando fica sabendo que ele esta com a Rose fica arrasada e quase perde as esperanças... QUASE!

**Cap.1 O começo**

Ouvi um barulho na porta.

-Filha! Acorda,você vai se atrasar para Hogwarts.-Disse Hermione Weasley, minha mãe.

-Já acordei mãe!- resmunguei

-É! Mas não levantou ainda!-Disse Mione, em tom de vitória.

Sentindo minha derrota, levantei, tomei banho, me vesti, e me olhei no espelho uma ultima vez antes de sair do cabelos flamejantes estavam soltos e bem penteados, vesti minha blusa favorita, preta, com detalhes roxos no decote. Uma calça jeans colada e um tênis All Star.

Desci as escadas e lá encontrei minha mãe, arrumando o café da manhã, e Fred, meu irmão ciumento, que esta no sexto ano! Como passa rápido! Agora, ele ta todo alto e musculoso. Papai estava com uma cara horrível de sono, pois tinha trabalhado muito ontem, ele é auror.

::::

Estávamos todos na estação 9 e meia. Meu pai estava botando nosso malões no trem, quando chegou o tio Harry e a tia Gina com meus primos: Alvo que estava com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto, pois é o seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, assim como eu, Lilian, que é minha prima e uma das minhas melhores amigas. E James, Ah.. o James... ele é lindo e um ano mais velho que eu, tem olhos azuis e cabelos bem pretos e bagunçados, como o tio Harry. E o mais importante, nós estávamos ficando! A gente se declarou nesse verão, nas férias, e daí em diante, nunca mais nos largamos.

::FLASH BACK ON ::

Estávamos no jardim da a Toca ele pediu pra falar comigo enquanto a vovó Molly fazia comida.

-Rose?- Disse James- Eu, er... Preciso falar com você.

Nesse momento, senti meu coração pulando do peito.

-Claro James, fala- disse nervosa

-É que... Ta bom Rose, vou direto ao assunto, eu te amo, e olha, se você não sentir o mesmo, tudo bem, eu supero.. e...

Dei-lhe um beijo, fazendo-o calar-se. E nossa! Ele beija tão bem... foi uma sensação incrível! Ele estava agarrado na minha cintura e eu nos seus cabelos, estava tão bom até que...

- Hum, estou interrompendo alguma coisa?- Disse Avo, gargalhando junto com Lilian.

Nó nos separamos rápido, os dois muito vermelhor.

- Nossos pais e Fred vão saber disso?- Pergunto Lilian entre risadas.

-Não!- dissemos os dois juntos

- Quer dizer, ainda não.- disse James.

:: FLASH BACK OFF::

Gosto de estar com James, pois com ele, esqueço de "certas pessoas" coffcoff Scorpius coff coff.

Alvo estava vindo até mim e James até Fred ( que estava no meu lado) os dois sorrindo.

-Oi Rose!- cumprimentou James.

-Oi James!- falei

- EI! Você vem ate mim e fala com a Rose! Assim eu vou ficar com ciumees!- exclamou Fred

- Ai desculpa baby! Não precisa ficar com ciúmes de mim não!

Eu e alvo explodimos em gargalhadas vendo os dói imitando um casalsinho ciumento.

Como nossos pais e nem Fred sabem que a gente ta junto, eu e James, tentamos ser bem discretos.

5 min. Depois...

-Tchau amores! Amo vocês, não esqueçam de escrever!- Disse Mione para mim e Fred

- Tchau mãe!- gritamos pela janela.

Estávamos no expresso, Fred já encontrara seus amigos e Lilian também , Alvo acaba de encontrar os seus ( que são meus também), me vi caminhando sozinha pelo corredor, quando duas mãos me agarraram pela cintura, me puxando para uma cabine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Entre Cobras e Leões**

gente, apartir desse cap. vai aparecer novos personagens! se não lembrarem deles é só voltar no primeiro capitulo! bjooo e boa leitura!

**Cap. 2 Reencontros**

Era James.

- Que susto garoto!- Disse eu sorrindo

-Desculpa, é que eu estava com saudades.-Disse James, me puxando para um beijo.

Nó estávamos tão próximos um do outro que eu podia sentir seus músculos bem definidos no meu corpo, me causando arrepios. Ele se afastou um pouco, percebendo que estávamos indo longe de mais.

Então sentamos um do lado do outro, conversando freneticamente até que acabou o assunto, quando me dei por conta, vi James olhando fixamente para o meu decote na blusa.

-Me promete uma coisa?-Perguntou, fazendo uma cara estranha que eu nunca tinha visto. Parecia uma mistura de desejo e raiva.

-O que? - perguntei

Ele tirou os olhos do meu decote ( que eu não tinha percebido, estava bem grade, pois meus seios cresceram bastante do ano passado pra cá) E olhou nos meu olhos.

-Use essa blusa só comigo, ok?- disse ele, me pegando de surpresa.

-Sabia que você fiica muito fofo quando ta com ciumees?

- Promete?- insistiu ele.

- Ta boom, prometo seu boboo!

E puxei-o para um caloroso beijo.

POV. SCORPIUS

Um novo ano começou! E eu entrei no trem depois de me despedir do meu pai Draco e da minha mãe Astória.

::No trem...

-Esse vai ser um ano diferente!- disse eu para o meu melhor amigo, Alvo Potter.

- E porque? Posso saber?- Perguntou ele

- Porque esse ano vou me declarar para a garota que eu amo, e se ela não gostar de mim, vou lutar para conquistá-la! - respondi, confiante .

-haha, você, vai, se, declarar,para, quem?-Perguntou, entre risadadas.

Eu não tinha contado a ninguém sobre Rose, pois até metade do ano passado, eu percebi que a amava, e dava para ver em seus olhos que ela sentia o mesmo, e a partir que percebemos isso, nos evitamos o Maximo possível, pois sabíamos que não iria dar certo e a confusão que iria ser! Imagina! Um Malfoy e uma Weasley!

Mas esse verão, eu não parei de pensar nela! Como viveria com isso? Eu estou completamente apaixonado por essa garota ruiva chamada Rose Weasley! Então, decidi enfrentar tudo e todos, para ficar com ela até...

- Cara? Acorda! O que ouve!- Perguntou Alvo.

Eu estava transbordando de raiva ao ver aquela cena. Rose, a minha Rose, se agarrando com o Potter, eu não concegui ver isto e não fazer nada!

POV. ROSE

Eu e James estávamos num delicioso beijo, quando ouvimos um estrondo na porta, e nos separamos, assustados. Quando vi o rosto de Scorpius Malfoy, um dos meus melhores amigos, cheia de ciúmes, foi como uma facada no peito, pois todas as lembranças que eu havia esquecido com James, voltaram. Lembrei de como eu estava perdidamente desesperada por estar apaixonada por Scorpius, mas agora, com James, foi como se eu esquecesse de tudo. Agora que lembrei, acho que vai ser difícil esquecer de novo.

- O que?...-começou Scorpius. Mas não terminou, saiu batendo a porta e caminhou rapidamente, quase correndo. Reprimi a vontade de sair correndo atrás dele.

Depois que Scorpius saiu, eu e James ficamos um tempo nos encarando até que quebrei o silencio, saindo daili, pois estava derramando muitas lagrimas e não queria que ele visse isso

POV. SCORPIUS

Eu não acreditei no que vi, entrei, batendo forte a porta, na cabine que eles estavam, com tanta raiva... Vi a cara de Rose, estava assustada e meio confusa... Não sei direito. A minha vontade era de socar aquela cara confusa do Potter até a morte ou de lançar uma maldição imperdoável nele. Mas antes, eu queria ouvir a explicação de Rose.

- O que?...- comecei. Foi quando vi o quão idiota eu estaria parecendo, afinal, a Rose não me devia nenhuma satisfação, mas mesmo assim, ainda estava com raiva. Saí batendo a porta e compassos largos, não sabia onde iria, só queria sair de perto daquela cabine.

- Então? É por James que você esta tão apaixonado?- Disse Alvo me alcançando.

-QuÊÊÊ!

- Ai não nega! Eu sei que ele é irresistível! É de família! Ta no sangue dos Potters a muitos anos- Disse ele, rindo da própria piada.

- Ah, cala bocaa Alvo!

- táh tudo bem! Só queria tirar um pouco esse clima tenso!... Mas falando sério, é pela Rose?

- É! Infelizmente!

- seu melhor amigo, vou te dizer: Isso dificilmente vai dar certo.

- Valeeu pelo apoio amigão!

- De nada amoree- falou ele imitando uma voz feminina. Hehehe e com essa eu ri.

- Ok então, Vamos, temos que trocar o uniforme!- eu disse

- Aham, e antes que eu me esqueça: Se você tentar alguma gracinha com a Rose...- ameaçou

-Não se preocupe com isso , eu nunca irei machucá-la

- Uhum, ta bom Romeu.

E fomos, correndo, para o vestiário sonserino.

POV. ROSE

Enquanto corria pelo trem, dei de cara com Lilian, ela viu meus olhos cheios de lagrimas e perguntou:

-O que houve Rose?James te fez alguma coisa?

- Nãão...- Não consegui terminar, cai no choro. Ela me abraçou com força e me levou para a cabine mais próxima.

-Me conte.- Disse ela

Então contei tudo, desde a metade do ano passado ( quando eu descobri que estava apaixona por Scorpius) até agora. Quando eu terminei, ela me olhou com cara séria.

- Nossa! Eu realmente não sei o que dizer!

-Tudo bem, botar isso pra fora já foi um grande alivio!

- Acho melhor você se vestir, O trem ta quase parando!

-Merlin! Eu tinha me esquecido.

-Vem vamos! Eu te ajudo.

Eu me senti um bebe, pois Lily me vestiu.

Quando chegamos nas carroagens, Lily se despediu e disse:

-Tchau!Boa Sorte!

-Valeu, tchau!

Fui me encontrar com Alvo que já estava me procurando.

-Nossa! Aonde você se meteu Rose? Não te achei em lugar nenhum!- Disse Alvo, preocupado,me abraçando.

-Estava com um problema no uniforme- Menti

-Tá Né!

-Ai! Alvo! Parece meu pai!- Brinquei, dando um beijo na sua bochecha. Alvo, James e Fred se preocupam muito comigo, Lily e nossas primas! Parecem nossos pais!

Ele riu, e fomos ao encontro dos nossos amigos, Scorpius e as Gêmeas Gabriela e Franciele Black. Nós estávamos sempre juntos. Gabi e Fran são minhas melhores amigas, ela viram que tinha algo errado comigo e me olharam com um olhar " eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada, pode contando.", e eu girei os dedos querendo dizer: "Depois".

Em toda a chegada a Hogwarts, nas carruagens, não olhei nos olhos de Scorpius, estava com medo. Quer dizer, o que eu digo a ele e ao James? Estou perdida! E devo ter quebrado a varinha de Merlin! Só pode!

Quando descemos da carruagem demos de cara com pirraça. O polgerist, ah como ele me irrita... Desde o meu primeiro ano, ele vem atormentando a minha vida.

:: FLAS BACK ON::

Estava andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts quando ouvi um barulhos atrás de mim, me virei e me deparei com um fantasma olhando pra mim com uma coisa na mão. De repente ele joga aquela coisa em mim. Ah...legal... ele me jogou uma bomba de bosta, dei o maior berro, quando sinto duas mão me puxando para longe daquele filho duma p*ta.

Me deparo com Alvo olhando pra mim e tapando o nariz.

- Você tem que ficar longe dele, Rose- Falou

-Sério? Nem percebi por que- falei com sarcasmo- Obrigado por me avisar gênio!- olhei com cara feia pra ele.

-Tá, desculpa tá!- ele me mostrou a língua- agora você precisa de um banho, vai, vai, vaai!- falou, me empurrando para o meu dormitório.

:: FLASH OFF::

Levei horas para tirar aquele cheiro de bosta de mim.

-Olá minha querida- falou pirraça

-Vai toma no meio do teu cú, pirraça- falei com raiva, fazendo todos olharem pra mim.

Ele me mostrou a língua e saiu voando, desparecendo em uma parede.

-Calma Amor- falou James me segurando por trás e botando o queixo no meu ombro. Vi Scorpius olhando para nós, com magoa nos olhos. Me desprendi de James, ele me olhou com um "q" de interrogação.

-James...

-Nos empresta ela um pouquinho?- fui interrompida pela gêmeas.

- Cla..Claro- falou, forçando um sorriso para as duas- Depois nos falamos- falou saindo com seus amigos. ( que inclui Justin e Fred)

- Obrigada meninas- falei enquanto elas me puxavam para uma sala vazia.

-Não fizemos isso por você- falou Fran

-Nós só queremos saber o que aconteceu no expresso- completou Gabi

- Ah eu mereço... eu só posso ter sido inimiga de Merlin em outra encarnação- falei olhando pela janela.

-Agora fala- disse uma impaciente Franciele

- Te beim, te beim ¬¬-e contei tudo para elas, como fiz com a Lily, só que dessa vez não chorei. Elas ficaram me olhando com atenção fazendo os "OH" e " AH" nas horas em que eu parava para respirar. Vi um olhar diferente nos olho9s de Gabi, parecia triste quando eu falava de mim e James, mas ignorei.

Quando terminei, elas ficaram me olhando com as bocas abertas até que eu fiz menção de dar um tapa nas duas.

-Você gosta dele?- Perguntou Gabi

-Ã? Que? De quem?- falei confusa

- Do Scorpius!- Falou impaciente

-Bem... sim... mais ou menos...- Falei em dúvida

- A ROSE VAI BOTAR CHIFRE NO JAMEES!- Berrou Fran

-Fraaan- Dissemos eu e Gabi em uníssono

-mas é verdade...

-Não, não é...- falei- ainda- falei baixinho só pra mim, mas elas escutaram.

- COMO É QUE É?- falaram as gêmeas juntas.

-Ai tchau pro cêis- falei- eu quero comer, to com fome- completei saindo da sala, indo direto pro salão principal, deixando Gabi e Fran boquiabertas para trás.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3. Acertos_**

POV. GABI

-Nossa! Eu não queria estar na pele dela!- Disse Fran

- Ah! Pelo menos ela tem DOIS por ela!- Falei

- Credo Gabi! Você fala como se estivesse encalhada! Você ta sempre com um garoto novo!

-Tá néh! Agora to me sentindo uma Puta!

-Você sabe o que eu quis dizer..- falou Fran, girando os olhos.

-Eu sei mais eu cansei! Quero um amor de verdade, um namorado que goste mesmo de mim.

-Quem é você? E o que fez com Gabriela Black?

-Idiotaa!

-UUiii!

- HÁ HÁ! Não pense que eu de você não ein! E como anda o Justin Lupiin?

- ...- Ela começou a ruborizar.

- hahahhahahahhahahah- cai na gargalhada

- Cala a Boca! Você não pode falar muito ô Sra. Potter

Parei de rir imediatamente e olhei para Fran de olhos arregalados. Como ela sabia?

-Como você sabe?

- Do mesmo jeito que você sabe sobre o Lupin! Eu li o teu diário!

Senti vontade de dar um soco bem dado nela.

-SUAA!

-HEHEHEHEH- ela riu

Foi a gota d' água, dei um tapão na cara dela.

-AIII! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ GABRIELAA!-gritou

-NINGUÉM MANDA FRANCIELE- gritei de volta.

Quando me virei, Fran me puxou de volta e me deu um tapão.

-AIII!- Gemi

- BEM FEITO!- Ela gritou.

Perdi a paciência, pulei em cima dela e a fiz cair no chão. Enquanto eu puxava seus cabelos, ela me dava socos na barriga e no resto do corpo.

-Ora, ora, ora... que cena mais sexy!- não reconheci a voz. Eu e fran nos separamos e levantamos rápido, apontando a varinha para ninguém mais ninguém menos que Fred Weasley, o irmão idiota da Rose.

- Que foi? Quer entrar também?- Falei, maliciosa, e pronta pra dar um corte daqueles.

-Eu Quero!- falou tentando sem muito sucesso, fingir a animação.

-pois é, baby, fica querendo.

- A gente é muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho Zinho- completou fran.

-bye bye- falamos juntas, deixando Fred com cara de idiota pra trás.

Depois de virar um corredor, longe daquele que estávamos, eu e fran caímos na gargalhada .Quando acabamos pedi:

-Desculpa!

- Tá, me desculpa também?

-Ahaaam- e agora, caímos no choro, nós não gostamos de brigar uma com a outra, somos irmãs e melhores amigas.

-TE AMO!- Disse ela entre soluços

- Também te amoo

Depois de mais um tempo se abraçando, nos separamos. Peguei um espelhos para ver o meu estado. Estava toda escabelada e com dois hematomas no braço e um no meu seio esquerdo.

-Nossa! Que mão ein! Eu to com um roxo no seio!- Brinquei

-Ai! Como se alguém fosse notar com esses teus peitões!

-Olha quem fala!- mostrei a língua pra ela.

-Alisius- joguei um feitiço alisador no cabelo

-Alisius- Fran fez o mesmo.- PUTA QUE PARIU!, o jantar deve estar terminando- exclamou fran.

-PORRA, ESQUECI!.

E saímos correndo para o salão principal.

POV ALVO

-Onde elas se meteram!- Exclamei, preocupado

-Não seeei! Eu as deixei em algum lugar no 2ª andar e não vi mais! To com medo!- choramingou Rose.

-Calma Rô..-consolou Scorpius, botando a mão no ombro de Rose, que pareceu gostar.

-Se elas não voltarem em 2 minutos, eu vou atrás delas- Quase berrei de tão nervoso.

E se acontecesse alguma coisa com elas... Se alguém ousar machuca-las, eu juro que...

-OOi gente! Sentiram nossa faltaaa?- Exclamou Fran, assustando todos.

-ONDE VOCÊS SE METERAM?- Gritamos exasperados.

-É uma longa história...-Disse Gabi, sentando ao meu lado.

-Nunca mais façam isso de novo!vocês tem noção de como ficamos preocupados?- Disse Scorpius.

-Ai gente, desculpa!- Disse fran, sentando ao lado de Rose.

-É, foi sem querer!- completou gabi, quando ela esticou o braço para pegar um bolinho, vi dois hematomas enormes em seus braços.

-O que é isso?- Perguntei, preocupado.

-Não é nada! Parem com isso! Eu e a frã só...

-Sóóóóó...-Pedi

-Brigamos Caramba! – completou fran- Isso é normal!. Duas irmãs se pegando no pau! Poxa!

-Normal!- Exclamou Scorpius.

É-respondeu Gabi- Vamos jantar! Eu to com fome!

Do nada, Rose começou a rir.

-Ai..Isso é tão natural de vocês! Vocês são Lucas!- Disse entre risadas.

-Valeu!- Disseram Gabi e Fran, rindo junto.

Depois de jantar, todos fomos para cama.

::#::

Quando acordei, vi que fui a primeira a levantar. Fui tomar meu banho e fazer minha higiene. Quando sai me peguei pensando no Scorpius... NÃO, EU NÃO TO PENSANDO NELE! (N/A: aham, imagina!¬¬), Ele é só meu amigo, ele gosta de mim só como amiga, (N/C: hahaha)

Desci as escadas e me deparei com uma cena frustrante. Scorpius estava no sofá, com uma menina em cima dele quase o engolindo. Senti o choque e depois uma lagrima teimosa cair do meu olho.

-ROSE!- Falou Scorpius se desenroscando de menina que agora eu percebi que era  
Kelsey Parkinson, do terceiro ano.

Scorpius veio até mim, vendo aquela maldita lagrima caindo no meu rosto.

-Desculpe incomodar- murmurei, e sai correndo do salão comunal.

POV. SCORPIUS

AH! PARABÉNS SCORPIUS. VOCÊ DESTRIU A SUA ULTIMA CHANCE DE FICAR COM A ROSE!, idiota, imbecil, retardado besta!

Vi Rose sair correndo para fora, tentei ir atrás mas duas mãos me puxaram para o sofá de novo.

- ME SOLTA KELSEY! – Falei tentando sair, segurei seus pulsos e a joguei no sofá.

- A deixa ela pra lá! Ela já tem namorado- Falou- Mas to com muito amor pra dar!- Completou e percebi as segundas intenções dela. Saí correndo da sala comunal, pois estava poluída, tentando achar Rose.

POV. ROSE

Aíííh! Como o Scorpius pode fazer aquilo comigo? Me ah como eu odeio a Parkinson, é uam vaca que nem a mãe! Como ela pode fazer aquilo com Scorpius? Senti uma pontada de inveja dela. OH MY GOD! O que eu to pensando? Eles podem fazer o que bem entenderem. Eu já tenho o meu, aquela vagabunda que faça proveito dele.

Desci as escadas que davam para o jardim. Me sentei de baixo da arvore perto do lago.

-ROSE!- chamou Scorpius, me virei para ele. Ele tinha uma expressão preocupada e não pude deixar de notar que ele estava sem camisa, fiquei admirando seu tanquinho enquanto ele se aproximava de mim.

-Desculpa, eu não queria atrapalhar você e a sua namorada.- Falei me virando para o lago.

-Tudo bem, mas ela não é minha namorada!- Falou ele intrigado.

-Ah claro, quase transando com ela mas mesmo assim ela não é sua namorada!- Falei. Não sei porque, mas eu senti um alivio quando ele falou que não tinha namorada.

-Pode se dizer que ela que me levou pro sofá- falou rindo. Sorri.

-Pensei que gostasse dela- falei

-Posso ate gostar de uma pessoa, mas pode ter certeza de que não é ela- falou

- E eu posso saber quem é a menina que conquistou o alazão?- Perguntei, nervosa.

-Bem- falou de cabeça baixa- Eu estou falando com ela agora- completou corando.

-ACORDA MINHA QUERIDA IRMAZINHA!- Gritei, jogando um balde de água em cima da minha irmãzinha (leia-se Gabi)

- A VAI TOMA NO TEU CÚ FRANCIELE!- Falou, melhor, gritou comigo.

-ai mana, eu vim aqui pra te acordar, assim você magoa o meu pâncreas!- Falei e ela girou os olhos - AGORA EU E MEU PÂNCREAS TAMU DE FACE CONTIGO!- Completei, rindo.E ela jogou um travesseiro em mim.

-Já to levantando, E FODA-SE O TEU PÂNCREAS.

-MIMIMI

-MIMIMI O CARALHO!

- Ta na TPM maninha?- falei, na maior cara-de-pau.

-Ai! Merlin deve me odiar , Ah mas eu JURO que mato ele quando eu morre- Falou Gabi

-Porra...- Falei, olhando pra ela.

- Que foi? – Perguntou uma curiosa Gabriela.

- EU TENHO UMA IRMÃ EMOO! *cara de tragédia *

- AH VAI PROCURAR O JUSTIN E VAIS SE FUDER COM ELE!- Falou uma irritada Gabriela, indo para o banheiro e batendo a porta.

E eu to me matando de rir aqui. Peguei os meus livros e desci para a Sala Comunal, encontrei lá Alvo com uma cara não muito agradável. Ele olhou pra mim e se levantou do sofá.

-O Justin ta te esperando La fora – Falou, saindo

Desconfiei, mas mesmo assim eu fui ver. Quando saí pela porta, meu coração pulou. Ele Justin Lupin estava andando de um lado para o outro, estava lindo, parecia nervoso.

-Mandou me chamar?- Perguntei. Ele levou um susto- Desculpa

-Foi nada...- falou nervoso- VOCÊ quer dar uma volta COMIGO no JARDIM- Falou, agora me assustei, ele parecia estar enrolado com as palavras , será que ele esta assim por mim? [ N/A: óóin*-*]

- Claro!- Respondi, indo ao lado dele.

Quando chegamos no jardim, fomos até uma arvore no meio do jardim e sentemos embaixo dela.

-Arranjou algum namorado nas férias?- Falou Justin

-Não, estou livre, leve e solta – Falei animada – E você?- Perguntei, torcendo para ele falar que também esta livre.

-Não, eu não tenho ninguém- falou rindo . UFA!- Olha só Fran, eu queria falar uma coisa com você!- falou, hesitando um pouco. Ele estava visivelmente nervoso.

- Continua- incentivei, sorrindo

-Você gosta de mim?- Perguntou chegando pertinho de mim e pegando a minha mão.

-Gosto- Falei corando fortemente e abaixando a cabeça.

- Então, eu acho que posso fazer isso..- Falou se aproximando e selando nossos lábios. Sorri no meio do beijo, no começo foi só um selinho demorado, mas depois foi se intensificando e ele pediu passagem e eu , como não sou boba, dei. Só paramos quando lembramos que precisávamos respirar. Encostamos nossas testas e ficamos recuperando o fôlego até que ele falou:

- Quer namora comigo?- Perguntou, com um sorriso sedutor, e que sorriso... CONCENTRA,fran,CONCENTRA. FOCO!.

-Adoraria- Falei dando um selinho nele- Agora vamos pra aula que eu não quero me atrasar logo no primeiro dia!- Falei, me levantando e puxando ele.

- E não quero aulaa!- Falou, com cara de bubu

POV. GABI

Porque eu tenho uma irmã tão chata? Fui tomar banho. Me vesti e me olhei no espelho.  
Eu estou muito mudada! Quer dizer, eu "cresci", meus peitos estão enormes! Minha mãe , Marlene, me comprou um sutiã 38 e não serviu! Tive que trocar por um 42! E quando mostrei pra minha mãe, ela começou a chorar dizendo que eu to uma "mocinha". Ninguém Merece! E o pior! É que depois desse dia ela me comprou um monte de langeries e camisolas "indecentes", tudo fio dental e transparentes! Peguei tudo e escondi numa caixa embaixo da minha cama.

Voltando... Já que eu to assim, vou me aproveitar da situação né? Tirei 3 dedos da minha saia, fazendo ela ficar na metade da minha coxa, e abri um botão a mais da minha camisa. Ui fiquei sexy! Ahahahaha!

- EAE! AMIGA EIN!- Gritou Rose

-Que foi?

-Ta uma gata!

-Ai Rose!

-Eu adoro fazer isso com você! Ahahahah

-Tá né! Ta pronta?

-Aham! A NÃO PERAI!

-QUÊ!

- Vou te imitar- Pegou a varinha e num instante, encurtou a saia e abriu um botão da camisa.

-UI GOSTOSONA!- Exclamei, Rose ficou tão vermelha como seus cabelos.

-Ai para ! Vamos logo!- Rose olhou o seu relógio – MEU MERLIN! FALTAM 5 MINUTOS!- Falou histérica

-Calma Rose! Da tempo

Saimos correndo da sala da Sonserina.

Quando chegamos na sala de poções, atraímos bastantes olhares por causa do nosso visual,todos já estavam sentados e a professora já estava na sala. Bosta, vou ter que agüentar a prof. Dando sermão em mim e na Rose! Ela olhou para nós e ficou com aquela cara de bunda dela.

- PORQUE AS SENHORITAS ESTÃO ATRASADAS? – Perguntou, a essa altura toda a turma já estava olhando pra nós.

-Porque a gente tava dando o cú –Falei baixinho só para Rose ouvir. Ela tentou segurar o riso, mas não adiantou muito.

- DO QUE ESTA RINDO SRTA. WEASLEY? –Perguntou

-Nada- falou Rose. A turma inteira estava segurando o riso.

-O QUE A SENHORITA ESTAVA FALANDO SENHORITA BLACK? – Perguntou olhando pra mim.

- Que nós estávamos dando o cú- Falei baixinho.

Dessa vez, Rose não agüentou, ela se dobrou de tanto rir.

-COMO É QUE É?- Berrou a professora, ficando vermelha de raiva.

- A senhora é tão velha que já ficou surda?- Falei para todo o mundo ouvir. Todos caíram na risada.

-Detenção!, as duas, e menos 40 pontos para a Sonserina!- Falou, virando para o quadro – VÃO SENTAR!

-Ui má!- Falei baixinho só para Rose. Fomos nos sentar atraindo muitos olhares desejosos para os nossos corpos. Sentamos na mesa que Fran estava guardando pra gente.

POV ROSE

No meio da aula de poções, passei um pergaminho para as gemêas. Esperei elas lerem.

_PRECISO FALAR COM VOCÊS, __É IMPORTANTE!__ Enquanto os meninos almoçam, vamos naquela sala de ontem._

Elas leram e assentiram discretamente.

...

Na hora do almoço, acompanhamos os meninos ate a mesa mas evitei olhar para o Scorpius. Comemos em silêncio ate que a Fran se manifestou.

-AI GENTE! ANIMAÇÃO! - Berra, todos a olharam e começaram a rir, mas não falavamos nada.

-JAH SEI! - Gritou Fran do nada, denovo! Que susto!

-Franzitcha, não prescisa gritar. Ninguém aqui é surdo! - euri.

-O Scorp é!

-Ei! Eu to aqui quieto no meu canto! - fez cara de revoltz, que eu achei muito fofa! CONCENTRA!

-Por isso mesmo! Dãã, idiota! - ha!euri

-Nossa Fran! Como você ama o Scorp! - Disse Gabi rindo.

-Não sabe o quanto - Fran fez uma cara de safada para o Scorp. Ele olhou para ela com cara de sedução. Todos começamos a rir.

-Ta, mas o que tu ja sabe? - Se manifestou Alvo.

-Eu ja sei como animar nois aqui - Que belo português.

-UUI! - Disse Gabi botando duplo sentido na frase.

-GABRIELA! Não foi isso que eu te ensinei! - exclamou Fran.

-Tu ensino coisa beeem pior! - Todos se dobraram de tanto rir.

-TAMEO! Qual é a ideia? - Falei e todos olharam a Fran.

-O Gabi! Conta aquela piada idiota que tu me conto nas férias!

-Qual? - perguntou uma confusa Gabi.

-Aquela do Joãozinho!

-Ah ta! Mas ja vou avisando, é muuito podre!

-Fala que agora eu to curioso!- Falou Scorp.

-Tá!Assim ó: O joãozinho queria muito uma coisa e pediu pro pai dele, e o pai dele não deu pra ele. Mais tarde ele pediu denovo muito e o pai deu pra ele. Depois ele saiu e comeu uma laranja. Fim!

Fran explodiu em risadas.

-Tá, e cade a graça? - Disse Scorp segurando o riso a cortando.

-Desculpa! Perai que eu vo pega a minha cabeça! - Falou Gabi fingindo pegar a cabeça dela no chão - A tua foice ta afiada hoje em!

-Muito! - Com essa todos riram. Olhei para o relogio chorando de tanto rir. Ainda tinha vinte minutos de almoço, lembrei que tinha que falar com as gurias.

-A, Rose me ajuda num negocio? - perguntou piscando sem os meninos verem.

-Claro! Vem com a gente Gabi?

-A! Por que eu? Vão vocês! - exclamou não entendendo.

-GABRIELA! Te liga! - falou Fran.

-AAé ta nois ja voltamos!

Saimos em direçaõ as escadas.

POV ALVO

-Que sera que elas vão fazer? - perguntei curioso. Nos entreolhamos e levantamos rapidinho. Avistamos elas entrando em uma sala do segundo andar.

-Vamos escutar atras da porta - sussurrou e eu assenti e quase colamos nossos ouvidos na porta.

POV ROSE

-Tá! O que você quer tanto com a gente? - perguntou Gabi.

-Bom foi assim...

#FLASH BACK# ON

_-E eu posso saber quem conquistou o Alasão aqui? - Perguntei._

_-Bem... - ele abaixou a cabeça corando um pouco - Eu estou falando com ela agora. - Levantou a cabeça e começou a chegar mais pertinho, levantou o meu rosto com sua mão. Pude sentir o hálito gelado dele no meu rosto, me perdi naqueles olhos azuis profundos. Quando foi chegar mais perto, abaixei a minha cabeça e murmurrei um "desculpa", me levantei e saí correndo._

#FLASH BACK# OFF

-ROSEMERIE WEASLEY! Porque você fez isso? - Exclamou Fran.

-Me faltou coragem porra! E também eu ainda tenho um namorado! Esqueceu?

Gabi fechou a cara.

-Você ja falou com_ ele_ ? - Perguntou Gabi.

-Não... ainda não. E eu não posso mais fugir disso!

-Amiga, quer um conselho? - perguntou Fran, além dela ser a mais animada de todas, ela é muito boa em conselhos. Assenti.

-Eu acho que você devia... - Ela foi interrompida por um barulho vindo da porta. Olhamos para a mesma e nos deparamos com um bando de meninos caindo no chão. Adivinha quem eram? Eram Alvo, Scorpius, Fred, Justin e James. Poisé.

-O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? - Falou uma irritada Gabi com uma voz assustadora

-Oi amore! - falou Fran indo em direção ao Justin, este deu um selinho nela e sorriram um para o outro.

-FRAN! - Gabi falou repreendendo ela.

-Desculpa! - falou voltando correndo para o lado da Gabi - Amore que feio, escutando atras de porta! - Ela tentou ficar seria, mas quando Justin deu um sorriso ela não conseguiu e teve que sorrir. Os outros não mexiam um músculo.

-hahahahahahaha - Alvo começou a rir do nada atraindo a atenção de todos. Os garotos estavam com cara de "ele enlouqueceu".

-Qual é a graça, Potter? - Perguntou Fran com cara de seria agora.

-Eu digo qual é a graça! - disse Gabi com cara da má - Se vocês não saírem AGORA, eu faço vocês se arrependerem muito, DAÍ é que eu vou rir! - nossa. Quando ela quer ela da muito medo. Quando terminou de falar todos saíram correndo menos Justin e James.

-Bom... agora é com você amiga - Falou Fran pegando na mão do Jus e indo em direção a porta. Em seguida Gabi me lançou um sorriso e também saiu, deixando eu e James sozinhos.

**Cap. 9 Acertos **

POV JAMES

Eu, o Junstin e o Fred estavamos indo para a aula de História da magia. Justin acabou de contar que estava namorando uma das minha primas, as Black.

-Hum, qual delas? - perguntei

-A Franciele. Cara, ela é muito bonita, carinhosa e...

-Ta bom Eu não presciso escutar isso! - exclamou Fred com cara de emburrado.

-Que foi cara? Você tem algo contra ela? - perguntei

-Nada contra ela, mas com o "trio gostosura"

-Hey!

-Malzs, agora eu vo te que me cuida nos comentarios com vocês dois. Mas elas me deram um baita de um fora ontem! E eu ainda não esqueci! - Fred cruzou os braços.

-Hehe! Foi um fora ao quadrado! - falei. Euri.

-Humpff! Elas nem são tanta coisa assim! Eu consigo melhores!

-Cara... cê ta sego? - falei - Eu tenho namorada, mas eu admito que elas são muuito lindas! Principalmente aquela de olhos azuis!

-A Gabriela - disse Justin.

-Como você sabe quem é quem? Eu sei, elas não são nem um pouco parecidas, mas mesmo assim eu confundo as vezes. - disse Fred.

-Não dexa elas saberem disso! Elas odeiam quando trocam os nomes delas. - falei

-Não faz tanta diferença! As duas são gostosas!Alias, as tres são... - Fred foi interrompido pelo Jus.

-Ta bom! Eu sei que elas são gostosas e talzs! Mas vocês estão falando da minha namorada, e da irmã dela! E Fred, uma delas é a tua irmã!

Continuamos andando ate que vimos o Alvo e o Malfoy grudados os ouvidos em uma porta.

-O que estão fazendo? - perguntou Fred ja dando para cada um aqueles ouvidos magicos dos famosos Fred e Jorge.

-Valeu - disse Alvo - Estamos ouvindo a Gabi, A Fran e a Rose conversando. - Eu devia confiar na Rose mas a curiosidade venceu, peguei um daqueles ouvidos e comecei a ouvir. Vi que a Rose tava falando de alguém, mas aí eu vi que era o Scorpius. Foi como se eu tivesse levado um tapa na cara. Olhei para o Malfoy e vi que os olhos dele brilhavam. A Rose começou a falar que tinha que falar comigo. Ela disse que tinha que terminar comigo. Fiquei em estado de Choque. Olhei novamente para o Malfoy com um olhar assassino, ele estava me olhando com um olhar de vitoria.

-Ciúmes, Potter? - perguntou

-Não me aguentei mais. Dei um empurrão nele, fazendo ele bater em Alvo que cambaleou para tras e ja viu né? Ele bateu com tudo na porta e a mesma se abriu com um estrondo.

-O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? - Berrou uma das gêmeas, que eu reconheci como Gabi por causa dos olhos, nossa ela é linda mesmo! Que isso James! tu tem namorada!Bom, ou tinha né... Ta, agora fiquei com muito medo dela.

-Oi amore! - falou Fran indo em direção ao Justin, este deu um selinho nela e sorriram um para o outro.

-FRAN! - disse Gabi repreendendo ela.

-Desculpa! - falou voltando correndo para o lado da Gabi - Amore que feio, escutando atras de porta! - Ela tentou ficar seria, mas quando Justin deu um sorriso ela não conseguiu e teve que sorrir. Eu e os outros não mexiamos um músculo. Ai que medo caralho

-hahahahahahaha - Alvo começou a rir do nada atraindo a atenção de todos. eu olhei pra ele com cara de "ele enlouqueceu".

-Qual é a graça, Potter? - Perguntou Fran com cara de seria também passava um ar de superioridade.

-Eu digo qual é a graça! - disse Gabi com cara da má, nossa ela fica linda assim!PARA JAMES - Se vocês não saírem AGORA, eu faço vocês se arrependerem muito, DAÍ é que eu vou rir! - nossa. Quando ela quer ela da muito medo. Quando terminou de falar todos saíram correndo menos Justin e eu.

-Bom... agora é com você amiga - Falou Fran pegando na mão do Jus e indo em direção a porta. Em seguida Gabi lançou um sorriso para a Rose e também saiu, deixando eu e ela sozinhos. Afinal, tinhamos muito o que conversar. Rose fechou a porta e olhou para mim com um sorriso triste.

POV ROSE

Me virei, fui correndo ate James o abraçar. Ele me abraçou, foi um abraço terno, calmo, de amigos.

-James, desculpa - falei, agora olhando em seus olhos, deixei cair uma lágrima.

-Shh... - Falou limpando aquela lágrima - Estavamos apenas tentando - sorriu.

-Eu não vou negar, eu ti amei desdo meus 11 anos.

-E eu burro não percebi! Eu acho que eu tenho o poder de estragar as coisas.

-Ai para James! Um dia você vai encontrar uma garota que vai te amar como você merece.

-Valeu Rose! - ele sorriu

-Owin! Te amo primo! Muito! Mas não o suficiente...

-Também te amo Rose.

Nos abraçamos e ficamos assim mais algum tempo.

POV GABI

Sera que eles vão terminar? Eu não sei o que pensar... Quer dizer, se eles terminarem vai ser melhor para todos, para a Rose, pro Scorp e... pra mim (ja mencionei que eu gosto do James?)Poisé! Mas pensa isso é egoísta! É, nem tanto.

Chegamos na aula de Transfiguração, que, graças a Merlim, a Professora Mcgonogall esta atrasada, se não nos estavamos ferrados. E pelo jeito Rose mataria aula. Sentei com a Fran no fundão e o Scorp e o Alvo estavam na nossa frente.

A aula começou, mas quase ninguém estava prestando atenção. a Fran me passou um bilhete. (sublinhado é a fran e _italico é a gabi)_

Quando eu vi no teu diário Potter eu pensei que era o alvo!

_Não! O alvo é como um irmão pra mim! Como você é com o Scorp!_

Ah... A Rose sabe que tu gosta do James?

_Não né! Eu estou com medo! e se ela não quiser ser mais minha amiga?_

Ai para com isso! A Rose nem gosta mais dele! Ela amo o Scorp!

_É mas vai ficar estranho!_

é

_Franciele do céu! Tu tem que promete que não vai contar pra Rose! POR FAVOR! D=_

Ta! tudo bem, prometo!;D

Paramos de passar bilhetinho porque a professora estava olhando em nossa direção.

POV SCORPIUS

O que será que eles estam falando? Sera que fizeram as pazes! Se eles fizeram eu...

-Psiu, olha pra traz! - sussurrou Alvo me tirando dos meus devaneios. Olhei e vi que as gêmeasestavam passando bilhetinho. A Fran estava com cara de preocupada e a Gabi estava com cara de que daqui a poco ia chorar. fiquei preocupado

-O que sera que elas tanto falam? - sussurrou Alvo

-Não sei! E também não quero saber! Ja nos metemos em confusão por causa da nossa curiosidade.

-É mesmo! Tinha que ver a cara de todos! Parecim gatinhos com olhos arregalados (N/A: imaginem um monte de gatos com olhos arregalados de medo!) (N/C: imaginei cinco gatinhos do Shrek! euri)

-Ah! Cala a boca! Você também tava se cagando de medo, foi o primeiro a sair correndo.

-Eu sei - ele deu um sorriso "eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes-e-eles-são-brancos-olhem!"

A Professora liberou todos da aula.


End file.
